Karameel
Karameel (カラミール Karamīru) is Mercphobia's assistant.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 13 Appearance Karameel is a curvaceous young woman of average height. She has dark eyes and long, wavy hair, with a side-braid and prominently up-curled strand on the right side of her head. For attire, Karameel dons a cropped, button-down coat with shoulder pads, decorative sleeve folds, and a belt under her cleavage, accompanied by a short skirt adorned with a large belt and thigh-high boots. Her accessories include diamond-shaped earrings and square-framed glasses.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 12 Personality Karameel portrays herself as stern and somewhat stubborn, often speaking bluntly and without hesitance. Unlike Mercphobia, she is not as lenient with the town’s visitors, especially if sent by Elefseria, which is evident by her curtness towards Team Natsu. She shows much faith in her superior’s abilities, confidently stating that the Fairy Tail Mages would not stand a chance against the Water God Dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 12-13 Despite this condescending attitude, Karameel is very dedicated to Mercphobia himself, having been previously saved by him in a shipwreck.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 16 She is willing to go to great lengths if for his sake, even going as far as to have the White Wizard steal Mercphobia’s powers in order to give him a normal life.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Page 13 History Karameel was found by Mercphobia after being shipwrecked at sea. After being taken in by the Water Dragon, she became his assistant.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 13 At some point in time, worried over Mercphobia’s uncontrollable powers, Karameel sought out the White Wizard, who she had steal his magic power.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 17, Page 13 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Karameel witnesses Team Natsu entering Ermina, and informs Mercphobia that they are residents of the southern continent.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 3, Page 20-21 She is later introduced to the former after Mercphobia invites them to his temple; however, she is displeased by this action, knowing that the Fairy Tail Mages have been sent by Elefseria. She leaves the group at Mercphobia’s request, but returns as the Diabolos mages invade the temple.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 8, Pages 12-13Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 9, Page 17 As Team Natsu attempts to fend off the dragon eaters, Karameel is shielded from Kiria’s attack by Mercphobia, who is injured as a result.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 11, Page 7 Angry with the Fairy Tail Mages for the Water Dragon’s condition, Karameel provides Lucy with a boat from Ermina and demands that they leave the town.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 12, Page 18 At the temple, Karameel tends to Mercphobia and is later ecstatic to see him awaken. However, he suddenly grabs her neck in a forceful manner, yelling for her to flee.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 16, Page 20-21 Karameel manages to escape to the harbor, where Mercphobia, now in dragon form, rampages the town. She approaches the Fairy Tail mages and confesses to having the White Wizard steal the Water Dragon’s powers to grant Mercphobia a normal life, but misjudged the effects of the White Wizard’s magic.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 17, Page 9-14 In despair over the Mercphobia’s wreckage of Ermina, Karameel tearfully begs the wizards to slay him but is confronted by Natsu, who angrily reproaches her for her reliance on their team, as well as her involving the White Wizard. Despite this, the Fairy Tail mages agree to her plea, and she watches as they battle the Water God Dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest: Chapter 18, Page 3-8 Quotes *(To Team Natsu about Mercphobia) ''"If you want to challenge the Water God Dragon, go ahead. He’s not a foe the likes of you could handle."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 13 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Please, just get out of here. Because you guys showed up here, look what happened to Water God-sama! I’ll give you a boat from Ermina! Just leave!"''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 12, Page 18 References Category:Characters Category:Female